Personal identification and security checks form an integral portion of maintaining security in a wide variety of environments, ranging from transportation terminals, such as airports, to controlled access environments, such as military installations. A variety of systems and methods exist in the art for providing personal identification, such as photo identification tags, which are scanned for entry, and biometric personal identification systems that compare personal biometric information to previously stored biometric information. Additionally, a variety of systems and methods are known in the art for controlled substance detection and identification.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,518,584; 5,818,047; 5,483,601 and 5,255,067.